


somethin' stupid

by hellfire123456



Series: otf universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, beauxbatons!suna, durmstrang!komori, hp!au, komori is confused, pov komori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfire123456/pseuds/hellfire123456
Summary: He guessed he had been staring a bit too much for a bit too long, because Suna glanced over at him with confusion marking his pretty features. “Do I have something on my face or something?”Quick to clear up any misunderstanding, Motoya waved his hands in front of his face and hurriedly replied, “No, no, I was just zoning out! Swear!”--------------Or, Motoya meets Suna and is immediately head over heels..but is getting the other boy to be with him gonna be that easy?
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Series: otf universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	somethin' stupid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is the first in a series of oneshots I have planned for the other pairings in the opening the floodgates universe. sunakomo had the most crumbs in my first piece, so I decided to release this one next. no heavy angst, none of that, just the story of how I saw sunakomo to have gotten together in opening the floodgates. hope you enjoy!

“Man, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen Hogwarts again!” Motoya stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly. The boat ride from Durmstrang had taken a lot out of him - let’s just say that he didn’t do ships very well. “Can’t wait to see Kiyo. I heard he can change his face now, that’s so cool!”

“Kiyo?” Motoya turned his head to the question-asker, Miya Atsumu, a fellow Durmstrang student. “Who’s Kiyo? A friend of yers?”

“Well, yeah. But he’s also my cousin. You might know him from your trip to Hogwarts as a kid, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Ah,” Atsumu said, turning his face away from Motoya. He swore that the blonde boy had flinched when he mentioned his cousin’s name, but maybe his vision was just warped by the dark of night. “I remember him.”

Before Motoya could explore whatever was going on there, he felt a broad arm wrap around his shoulders and ruffle his hair. “Well, ya excited to get back, Komori-kun?”

“You betcha!” Motoya wiggled out of Miya Osamu’s grip and pounced on his friend, sending the both of them toppling to the ground. “Hey, are you guys going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Yep!” Both of the twins answered at the same time. Then, they turned around and glared at each other before Atsumu continued. “We have to show them who’s boss! Especially those uptight Beauxbatons guys, the only wand in their arsenal is the stick up their arses!”

“Ah, I forgot about Beauxbatons,” Motoya sat up straighter, putting his arms on top of his knees. “Are they any good?”

“A Beauxbatons Animagus once transformed into a snake and scared the shit out of ‘Tsumu when he was in fox form,” Osamu chortled, Atsumu looking scandalized on the side. “And I’ve heard they’ve got a potions master in their sixth year, too…”

“Whatever! Potions master this, snake Animagus that!” Atsumu pointed at himself proudly, puffing out his chest. “I’ll win this for Durmstrang, don’t ya worry!”

“Hey, what about me? ‘M enterin’ with ya, ya know!”

“Stupid ‘Samu, we all know _I’m_ the one that’s gonna get chosen!”

Later that night, the Hogwarts students would see a bright yellow blob fall from the Durmstrang ship and into the ocean. They would say it was a trick of the light. Motoya would say that the Miya twins never failed to be his prime source of entertainment.

\--------------------------------------

Sitting near Atsumu during the announcement of the prefects was...strange, to say the least. Motoya had been watching his cousin, who used to slouch into himself as if he could hide from the world, stand tall on the Great Hall’s stage while his accomplishments had been read out like a list. He’d been proud, and he’d thought that others would either feel something similar or be in awe after hearing how talented Kiyo was. Looking over at Atsumu told him that his thoughts might’ve been wrong, since Atsumu kind of looked like he had just gotten stabbed. Maybe Kiyo and Atsumu knew each other better than he originally thought? He’d _have_ to look into that soon.

On another topic, coming back to Hogwarts was an experience in and of itself. He’d left for the Durmstrang Exchange Program before his third year because of his father’s wishes, since that had been his alma mater. Truly, Motoya didn’t actually want to leave, especially since he was one of the only obstacles between Kiyo, the bullying, and blood discrimination, but the tone his father had adopted when proposing the idea left no question as to where he would continue his education. The harsher climate and more brusque nature of Durmstrang had at first been difficult for him to adapt to, but when the Miyas took him under their wing he had felt much more comfortable, and even at home there. 

Seeing the Beauxbatons students had also been an experience. Of course, Motoya had heard about their fellow wizarding school before - the grace, elegance, and power of Beauxbatons was notorious across the wizarding realm. Seeing them had been a different matter, with their glittering periwinkle robes and shimmering auras. He hoped that he’d be put in a tour group with some Beauxbatons students; he’d love to get to know their magic.

Speaking of tour groups, Motoya and the twins were currently waiting for theirs, standing in the Hogwarts courtyard with all the other visiting students. He could see Headmaster Nekomata in the front, with Kiyo standing to his side. Knowing the old man and his scheming nature, he’d probably end up in his cousins group.

“Omi’s a tour guide?” Atsumu piped up from Motoya’s side.

“Yeah, he’s a prefect so he has to be. Also,” Motoya spun to face Atsumu, arms crossed. “Omi?”

To his surprise, the other boy _blushed_ , then turned away from Motoya. Again, that was a story he just _had_ to uncover soon. Before he could question any further, he heard Nekomata’s booming voice mention his name.

“Group 9! This will be your tour guide, Sakusa Kiyoomi-kun, a 6th year student from Hufflepuff.” Nekomata consulted his list. “Now, here is who’s going to be in this group. From Beauxbatons - Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kageyama Tobio, and Iwaizumi Hajime. From Durmstrang - Komori Motoya, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu, and Miya Atsumu.”

Smiling beatifically, Motoya made his way over to where his cousin seemed like he was currently having a mini existential crisis, biting his nails and all that. Four Beauxbatons students, Kiyo, and his best friends? He’d have the best fucking time of his life! First to approach Kiyo, he waited patiently for his cousin to acknowledge him. However, Kiyo just straightened up and surveyed the group, greeting them politely: “Hi guys. Let’s get out of here and we can introduce ourselves to each other.”

That wouldn’t do. He hadn’t seen his cousin face-to-face in years, and this is all he got? No, he had to make his presence known! He jumped onto Kiyo’s back and made sure to lean in close in his ear before screaming, “KIYOOMI! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your favorite cousin, now!” Motoya watched with interest as his cousin’s ebony hair slowly started to turn into a rich royal blue. “Oh, that’s a pretty shade of blue!”

“Motoya, I literally just got my hair to stay black. Get off of me so I can bring the rest of the group to somewhere quieter! And change my hair!” Motoya quickly hopped off of Kiyo’s back as the other boy used one of his freakishly long arms to smack Motoya in the head. Yes, he might’ve been one of his cousin’s fiercest protectors back in the day, but that didn’t mean he would pass up the opportunity to mess with him a bit.

Laughing and holding his hands up as he backed away, he placated, “Okay, okay, Kiyo, I’ll stop!”

Motoya could see his cousin’s gears turning and mouth opening, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a smooth voice saying, “Grumpy as always, eh, Omi-kun?” 

Before he could poke fun at Atsumu’s I’m-trying-to-be-cool facade, Osamu did his job for him. “Ya scrub!” Osamu hit Atsumu on the head hard. “Ya just got here and yer already causin’ trouble? I swear, I can’t take ya anywhere!”

As Atsumu was rubbing his head and complaining, Osamu turned to Kiyo and said, “I am so sorry ya have to deal with his sorry ass. I’m Miya Osamu. Just call me Osamu.”

Kiyo just let out a heavy sigh and turned to lead them to the Hufflepuff common room, where he had announced they would go through with introductions. As soon as they sat down, an awkward silence overtook the room. Motoya guessed it would happen sooner or later, since most of them had just met; that didn’t mean that he had to let it last, though.

“Well, then!” Motoya grinned, breaking the quiet. “I guess I’ll start! I’m Komori Motoya, a sixth-year, and I was originally a Hogwarts student, but I’m participating in the exchange program right now. Ummm, I like firewhiskey and Transfiguration! You go next!”

He turned and poked at the Beauxbatons student who was currently sitting next to him. The guy had been slouching so much the entire time that Motoya hadn’t been able to see his face, so the moment the other student lifted his head, Motoya was struck stupid. 

“Hey, everyone. I’m Suna Rintarou, sixth-year at Beauxbatons. I like butterbeer. You go next, piss-head.”

Motoya’s brain tuned out the indignant squawking coming from Atsumu as he blatantly stared at the Beauxbatons student - no, Suna - next to him. He was _gorgeous_. Like, Motoya has never seen anything so pleasing to look at before he saw Suna Rintarou’s face. Narrow green eyes full of mischief, high cheekbones, slanted pout - Motoya might as well have been struck by a Stunning Spell because he was absolutely _floored_. 

He guessed he had been staring a bit too much for a bit too long, because Suna glanced over at him with confusion marking his pretty features. “Do I have something on my face or something?”

Quick to clear up any misunderstanding, Motoya waved his hands in front of his face and hurriedly replied, “No, no, I was just zoning out! Swear!”

“No need to swear, I believe you,” Suna said with a small smile. “Hey, you wanna get some food with me? I’m starving and I still get lost around here easily.”

Motoya had been so busy with his stare-fest that he hadn’t even noticed that people were standing up to leave; Kiyo had probably just dismissed them. 

“Yeah,” he patted Suna on the back. “I can show you around.”

\--------------------------------------

The next day brought about another familiar sight: the Quidditch field. Motoya felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth when he remembered sneaking onto the same field as a kid with Kiyo, hidden by the darkness of night, giggling all the while. They’d gotten in trouble the next day because of broken curfew, but it’d been worth it to see Kiyo smile like that. Sometimes, the bullying had made it so that Motoya didn’t get to see that smile for way too long.

Speaking of smiles, Suna’s nearly made his knees buckle when the other boy looked his way while approaching the field. Yesterday’s little tour around Hogwarts with Suna had cemented the fact that Motoya was very interested in becoming something more than friends with him - he just didn’t know if the other felt the same. The jokes, the smiles, the little side-glances - all of them had made Motoya fall just a little deeper. But with the only sign of happiness ever breaching that apathetic exterior being a quirk of the lips, Motoya didn’t really have anything to go off of.

“Hey,” Suna whispered in Motoya’s ear when he caught up to him. Was the guy trying to kill him or something? “You sleep well?”

“Uh-huh, yeah,” He whispered back. Kiyoomi had been looking over at the two for a little bit _too_ long, and Motoya was beginning to sweat. 

“Looks like you did,” Suna’s sultry whisper returned. 

Motoya whipped around just in time for Suna to walk away and point at the Quidditch players. “Aw, look, that Beater looks so cool!” What the fuck was this guy on? What was he trying to imply? Motoya hadn’t been this confused since fourth year Potions class. 

But Motoya wasn’t one to stew in his own curiosity, so he bounded up to Suna, ready to return the same energy. He would make sure that he wasn’t the only one bewildered if it was the last thing he did. “Looks like I got good sleep, huh? What do you mean by that, that I look good or something?”

Suna turned around and looked at Motoya appraisingly, as if inspecting every inch of his body. He was sure that he was blushing bright red. “Yeah, sure.” And then he turned back to the Quidditch players as if he hadn’t just confused Motoya even _more_.

Grumbling internally, he walked away from Suna and stood next to Atsumu instead, who wasn’t really a better person to be near since all he was doing was shouting his cousin’s name over and over again. He was a sucker if Motoya had ever seen one. He looked back at Suna one more time, who was now chatting idly with Iwaizumi, slim hands layered over each other on the railing of the stadium. 

Suna had _literally_ said that he thought Motoya looked good. That was a clear expression of interest, if he’d ever seen one! So, why was the situation still so confusing? Why was _Suna_ so confusing?

\--------------------------------------

After the Quidditch game, Motoya left the stadium and went back to his quarters to take a quick shower before the Choosing of the Names. He wasn’t going to enter himself, but he was excited to see who would be picked. He was also excited to see Suna again, since he had an inkling of an idea for figuring out what the other boy really thought of them. Together. Maybe.

While he was heading to the Great Hall, Motoya had caught up with Kiyo in order to have a little conversation. He really had only meant to have a lighthearted talk with his favorite cousin, who he hadn’t seen for ages, but an idea had entered his mind when he saw who Kiyo had been staring at: Atsumu.

“Ah, have a little crush, do we?” Motoya had snarked in Kiyo’s ear, no warning given prior. Just as expected, his cousin nearly shot a foot up into the air. Ah, the old Kiyoomi surprise never got old. “It’s okay, everyone’s taken a liking to at least one of the Miya twins before.”

“Oh, so that applies to you as well?” Kiyo snapped back at him, face blushing bright red. From the surprise or the subject of the conversation, Motoya had no idea. Maybe both.

“Of course! Who looks at Miya Atsumu and doesn’t think that he’s fine? It was just a quick thought on my part, though, once he opened his mouth I was ready to leave!” Motoya glanced over at the twin in question and then back at Kiyo, who was _still_ staring at Atsumu.

“I don’t think he’s that bad…” Kiyo murmurs, before snapping out of his trance. “I mean, yeah, his attitude is definitely shitty and all that, but he’s not...he’s not too big of a jerk or anything.”

“Mhm, whatever you say.” Motoya adjusted his robes quickly, scanning the room for any sign of Suna. “I still don’t know how you guys even got acquainted. Mind telling me?”

“Only if you tell me how you got ‘acquainted’ with Suna-san. You’re not slick, I can see you sniffing the room like a damn dog.” Okay, Motoya guessed he wasn’t as secretive as he thought he was. “I’m glad that you’re happy, though. It’s just…..you move so damn fast.”

“And you’re moving too damn slow! What’s keeping you from asking Atsumu out? I’m sure that he’d accept your feelings.” Motoya’s mind tracked back to the wistful look that had overtaken Atsumu’s face when he’d first brought up Kiyo, on the Durmstrang ship. “Actually, I’m more than sure.”

“There’s a lot stopping me from doing that,” Kiyo let out a long sigh. “No matter how much I want to.” Motoya _knew_ there was something there. “It’s fine though, that’s my problem to deal with, not yours. Oh, look, Suna-san just came into the room.”

Motoya could hear the stifled giggling behind him when he turned his head so quickly that the wind whistled past his ears, but he really didn’t care. Suna was right there, and so were the answers to all of Motoya’s questions. He waved a quick goodbye to his cousin, making a mental note to check up on him and Atsumu’s situation later, and strided quickly over to where Suna stood with Akaashi. As soon as Suna saw him coming their way, he turned his face and gave Motoya a smile and a little wave. It really shouldn’t have made Motoya’s heart stutter so much.

“Suna, Akaashi, hey!” Motoya bounded over quickly to the pair, ready to get Suna alone so they could finally have a civilized conversation. “How are you guys doin-”

Now, Motoya _knew_ that he’d just said how he’d be getting all his answers once he talked to Suna. He _knew_ that his main goal when he’d walked over to the other boy was to chat with him and figure out what was going on inside his pretty head. What he didn’t know (even though he should’ve expected it) was that Suna could _still_ confuse him even more, could _still_ do something that would cause his brain to become more muddled. What exactly could he do? Exactly what he was doing right now - holding Motoya’s hand. As soon as Motoya had been in arm’s reach, Suna had grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. He could feel Kiyo’s stare burning through the back of his head, but he’d deal with that later.

“We’re doing well, thank you for asking, Komori-san,” Akaashi said, bringing Motoya out of his internal panic. He’d forgotten that Akaashi was even present, too focused on the fingers now wiggling between his.

“Uh-huh, ‘course..” Motoya’s gears were spinning right now, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. All he knew for sure was that he _had_ to get him and Suna somewhere private so they could actually talk because _why the fuck did Suna’s grip just get tighter_. “Hey, would you mind if Suna and I actually left you for a second? I just gotta talk to him about something.”

After Akaashi waved them off, Motoya quickly took advantage of their interlocked hands and dragged Suna into a hallway outside of the Great Hall. He found a classroom that looked like it had been unused for awhile, and stepped inside rapidly, pulling Suna with him. With one more glance around to make sure they were alone, Motoya closed the door slowly and then spun around to face Suna, who just had that little smile on his face again. 

“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask,” Suna said coyly. And okay, it was hot, but it was also the last straw.

“Okay, this? What is going on with this?” Motoya pulled his hand away from Suna’s in favor of waving both his hands around the room. “You tell me I look good, you smile at me like _that_ , you _hold my hand_? I mean, you act like we’re dating or something!”

“That’s because…...I mean, I thought we were?”

Oh man, what the actual shit? You’ve gotta be kidding. Suna’s eyes widened, head tilted in confusion. He looked as innocent as the day he was born, as if he hadn’t just dropped a nuclear bomb on Motoya’s head and walked away laughing at the destruction.

“I...was under the impression we weren’t.” Motoya said slowly, drawing out his syllables.

“Oh, I thought that you showing me around the castle was your idea of a first date…” Suna muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Was he embarrassed? “I mean, I thought I made it clear that I was asking you out when I asked you to get food with me…”

Wait, now it all made sense - the relative comfort that Suna had in flirting, the ease in which he’d initiated the hand-holding. If two people were in a relationship, it _would_ be common behavior for Suna to act the way he did towards Motoya. And that’s why he did all that stuff - because he thought that they _were_ in a relationship already. Oh man, he’d really done it now.

“Look, it’s fine, I get it if you’re uncomfortable now, this was totally my bad,” Suna said hurriedly, already moving to exit the room. But nope, Motoya finally had his answers, so he wasn’t letting him go that easily. He grabbed Suna’s arm before he flew too far out of reach and spun him back to face Motoya. 

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Motoya made it a point to look into the other boy’s eyes, hoping that his message would be conveyed through his emotions and not just his words. “It’s just...why didn’t you make it a little clearer? I was under the impression that I’d have to ask you out at some point for us to be dating.”

Motoya heard a sharp inhale before Suna replied, “You were gonna ask me out?”

“Yeah, ‘course, how could I not?”

“Did I mess everything up then?” A hand had snaked down his arm, leaving sparks in its wake. Suna intertwined their fingers again, a thumb caressing his knuckles. “By assuming and being stupid? I do that a lot, I don’t really like explaining myself.”

Motoya threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, both at Suna’s statement and the situation itself. “Honestly, if anything, you kinda sped up the process! Got my head out of my ass and all that!” He moved his unoccupied hand to hold Suna’s face, sighing internally when the other boy immediately leaned into his touch. “Seriously, though, if _I_ didn’t mess everything up I’d love for you to be my date to the Yule Ball, my boyfriend, anything you want.”

In response, Suna leaned in and kissed the tip of Motoya’s nose before moving down and pressing their lips together, allowing them to move in harmony. It was slow, and sweet, and nothing too heated, but Motoya was in heaven nonetheless. When they broke apart, chests heaving, Motoya grinned brightly, relishing in the fact that all misunderstandings had been cleared up _and_ he’d gotten a kiss from Suna Rintarou. 

“So, just to make sure I’m not making any assumptions, I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Shut up. It’s a yes, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. hope you enjoyed and feel free to come find me on [twitter!](twitter.com/hellfire1515)


End file.
